


Comfort

by Lauriekits



Series: GX Drabbles [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: Drabble for anon on tumblr. I actually got 2 requests for this one! ;__;





	Comfort

Manjoume stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. The student felt almost emotionless, reaching his hands to nothing as he laid on his bed. If he really had to, Manjoume would reach out to his Ojamas (more like they'd immediately offer comfort), but the Duel Spirits were well-rested.

Sadness was an emotion he'd never want to display to any human being, especially to those he loved.

Quiet sobs. Yuck, he felt so gross, crying. He was a Manjoume after all, he had to be strong. Tears were never necessary. But why were there tears? A question that could be answered with many theories, which Manjoume was thinking of as his cries became louder. Was he crying in fear, worried about disappointing his brothers? Was it his parent's passing, which occurred during his childhood days? Was it just repressed feelings he was taught to never display? Teenage mood swings?

Whatever it was, Manjoume was crying. And he was being questioned by an annoying dropout boy.

"Leave me alone, Judai!"

"Manjoume, please let me help you."

"I said, leave me alone!!"

The tearful student almost growled, turning away from his rival. He sniffed, wiping tears from his face. Judai wasn't sure what to do, but he loved his rival, his boyfriend. He understood that, even those who were tough and mighty, such as Manjoume Jun, have to cry sometimes. For that very reason, he gave zero judgement to the sound of sobs. However, he also knew such people would refuse comfort, even if they needed it.

Manjoume's body twitched when he felt warm arms wrapped around him, but didn't fight back. Instead, he remained still as his boyfriend got comfy onto the bed.

"It's okay to cry..." Judai whispered, holding his rival close. "You're still the strong and amazing Manjoume I know..."

Amongst his sniffles, Manjoume corrected the other. "Manjoume-san...."

"Yes, Manjoume-san..." Judai smiled, cuddly. "You're Manjoume Thunder, and you're allowed to cry, alright?"

He only mumbled in response, but Manjoume soon fell asleep within Judai's arms, resulting in pleasant dreams for the both of them.


End file.
